jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed Characters
This page features nameless minor characters found in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. These characters played fairly minor but varying roles throughout the storyline. Most of their titles were translated from the encyclopedia found in JoJo 6251. *See Also Minor Characters Part I: Phantom Blood 'Chieftain' Manga Debut: Chapter 1, Dio the Invader He's the muscular chief of a powerful vampiric cult hidden within the Aztec empire during the B.C. 12-16 century, at the center of Mexico. The tribe was known for its sacrificial rituals and cannibalistic traditions. The chief sacrificed a maiden in a ritual so the demonic Stone Mask could absorb her fresh, living blood and give him eternal life. The mask then pierced his brain and turned him into a vampire. He asked one of the cult members if he wished to become his life force and sucked his blood after the man agreed. This tribe somehow vanished from history, leaving countless unknown ruins in the process. It's possible the Chieftain decimated the tribe himself. He's a playable character in the game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game). 'Woman' Manga Debut: Chapter 1, Dio the Invader Anime Debut: Episode 1, Dio the Invader Seiyuu: Aiko Iwamura (Anime) She appears in the flashback of the carriage incident in Chapter 1, which is her only appearance. She is the one who notices the dead woman and the baby inside the carriage and informs Dario. *Some fans believe that she could be Dio Brando's mother but no official source confirms this. 'Vagrants' Manga Debut: Chapter 9, The Live Subject Test on the Mask Anime Debut: Episode 2, A Letter From The Past After Jonathan Joestar discovered that Dio poisoned his father and set off to find a cure, Dio becomes paranoid and begins wandering through the streets whilst drinking. He eventually bumps into a tramp and his friend and picks a fight with them. Dio decides to use one of them as a live test subject for the Stone Mask, believing it to be a instrument of torture and murder. He then forced one of the vagrants to put on the mask and stabbed his partner in the throat. The mask, now soaked in blood, turned the tramp into a vampire who attacked Dio to suck his blood. The tramp became younger while absorbing Dio's blood, but disintegrated after witnessing the sunlight. 'Inspector' Manga Debut: Chapter 12, The Two Rings Anime Debut: Episode 3, Youth With Dio The police inspector was a friend of George Joestar I. 20 years before the events of part 1, having just started working in the police, he arrested Dario Brando as his first accomplishment after finding him with Mary Joestar's stolen wedding ring. The inspector knew George would never give it to anyone and came to the conclusion that Dario stole it, but George told him he actually gave the ring to Dario. That was a lie, but George was still grateful for Dario "saving" his life. 20 years later, He was called to arrest Dio Brando with police officers after it was proven that he planned to kill George. Dio ended up killing George, which made the inspector curse himself about how he shouldn't have let Dario get out of jail years ago. Dio, now a vampire, snuck behind the inspector and tore his head off at his maxilar and killed the rest of the police officers. 'Will's Father' Manga Debut: Chapter 20, The Tragedy at Sea Anime Debut: Episode 4, Overdrive He was the leader of an archaeological group at his own university. Consisting of 60 people including himself and his own son, they traveled all over the world, including Egypt and India. The group headed to Mexico to excavate an underground Aztec ruin and found the Stone Mask. On the Atlantic Ocean he learned how to use the mask and brutally killed everyone, turning some of them into zombies. As he still thirsted for blood, he jumped in the water in pursuit of his son Will Anthonio Zeppeli, but dawn came and the morning light killed him before he could kill Will. It was only then that Will realized the vampire was his father. The ship with the mask drifted away somewhere until it was discovered by George Joestar I. 'Oriental Doctor' Manga Debut: Chapter 32, Chamber of the Two-Headed Dragon Anime Debut: Episode 6, Tomorrow's Courage He is a young man who called himself a doctor. He, as a doctor, used the ripple to heal the diseases and injuries of his patients. When Zeppeli found him, he was healing a patient using the ripple by simply touching his patient's leg with mortification, and magically heals it to functionality. Zeppeli asks how the doctor got his powers and he tells him to go up the Nuu River and look for his master Tonpetty. 'Poco's Father' Manga Debut: Chapter 37, The Monster Doobie Anime Debut: Episode 8, Blood Battle! JoJo & Dio Seiyuu: Kenshirō USUKI When Poco returns home, he finds his father, who slaps him and asks him where he had been. Poco doesn't answer the question and instead he asks his father where is his sister is, in which his father says to him that she went to look for him. Part II: Battle Tendency 'Police Officers #1' Manga Debut: Chapter 45, New York's JoJo Anime Debut: Episode 10, New York's JoJo These two were racist police officers who claimed to be above everyone else, just like gods, because they were white. They confronted Smokey Brown shortly after he stole Joseph's wallet. They resorted to brutality upon the thief and took the wallet from him "as evidence". Greedy, they wanted him to give them half of the things he stole or else he would go to jail. Joseph, to help Smokey, told them he actually gave his wallet to him, so the officers needed to let the boy go and return the wallet. When the police officers refused, Joseph defeated both in battle and saved Smokey. 'Brass Knuckles Guy' Manga Debut: Chapter 47, Painful News Anime Debut: Episode 10, New York's JoJo Seiyuu: Kanehira YAMAMOTO He first appears at the restaurant where Joseph, Erina and Smokey decide to eat at, complaining about how they can allow African American people (referring to Smokey) in the restaurant. Smokey tries to calm down the situation by leaving but is stopped by Joseph, who angrily starts a fight with the man and easily defeats him after predicting where his brass knuckles were and tricking him into punching a hat rack. Before the fight, Joseph notes that the man had recently fought, due to the brass knuckle marks on his hands and blood on his shirt. 'Gangster Customer' Manga Debut: Chapter 47, Painful News Anime Debut: Episode 10, New York's JoJo After Joseph's fight with the Brass Knuckles Guy, another gangster costumer approached Joseph with news about Robert Edward O. Speedwagon. He revealed the Brass Knuckles Guy was his subordinate and told Joseph that Speedwagon was killed by Straizo while investigating the Pillar Men. Joseph then punched the gangster in the gut, angry at how he would give such information out of nowhere, without worrying how Joseph's grandmother Erina Pendolton would react to a friend's death. 'Reporter' Manga Debut: Chapter 51, Cold and Cruel, Straizo Anime Debut: Episode 11, The Game Master Seiyuu: Seiko Yoshida She arrives at the cafe where Joseph and Straizo were fighting and begins to take some photos, saying it would reach the front page of the newspaper. Straizo catches her off guard and uses her as a hostage to approach Joseph; he ends up ripping her tooth out to enrage Joseph. Joseph then says he wouldn't risk his life to save "an ugly bitch like her", but defeats Straizo and saves the girl nonetheless. She punches him in the face for insulting her and then kicks his knee, after which she scream from the delayed pain in her mouth. 'Nazi Gatekeepers' Manga Debut: Chapter 56, Santana Vanishes Anime Debut: Episode 12, Man in the Pillar These Nazis were the guards of the Nazi laboratory where experiments where conducted with Santana. They checked people who wanted to enter the base, mostly women bringing food. They did a body check on every woman, and if one of them didn't allow it, the guards wouldn't let her pass despite the risk of them losing their jobs. The guards quickly saw through Joseph Joestar's woman disguise, surprised at how he couldn't see himself obviously suspicious. Joseph knocked both guards out and stole one of their uniforms to disguise himself. *The guards shout "Tacos" when Joseph knocks them out. In Jojo's Bizarre Words, Araki explains that, despite being German, they simply said this due to the setting being in Mexico. 'Girl' Manga Debut: Chapter 63, The Pigeon and the Girl Anime Debut: Episode 14, Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times '' This girl was taking pictures of a fountain until Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, like the womanizer he is, asked to take a picture of her with the fountain. Caesar, to mock Joseph, told him he couldn't even beat the girl with his weak ripple and gave her a ripple kiss. The girl, now controlled by Caesar, attacked Joseph by strangling him. After trapping Joseph into a bubble, Caesar goes to kiss the girl again to free her from his ripple spell, but is surprised when a pigeon comes out of her mouth and enters his own. Joseph then reveals that, while she was strangling him, he infused a small pigeon with the ripple and put it into her mouth, claiming that Caesar couldn't even beat a pigeon with his weak ripple. 'Nazi Officer' '''Manga Debut': Chapter 64, The Red Stone of Aja Anime Debut: Episode 14, Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times '' This officer was in charge of the investigation on the Pillar Men Wamuu, Esidisi and Kars. His job was to cut the Pillar Men out of the stone wall and transport them to a shelter in Germany. He kept ultra violet lights on them, but Wamuu managed to kill one Nazi with his horn and made his blood splatter into the light bulbs, blocking the beams. Wamuu then fused the hands of every Nazi together and touched the officer's head, sucking the life force of everyone at the same time. 'Pickpocket' '''Manga Debut': Chapter 75, Ripple Master JoJo 'Kars's Double' Manga Debut: Chapter 105, Treachery at the Temple of Sacrifice Anime Debut: Episode 23, The Warrior Returning to the Wind This vampire was one of the many who served Kars during the final battle in Part II. Kars never intended to fight Lisa Lisa in a fair battle, so he made one of his vampires disguise as him so he could trick his opponent. Now as Kars' Double, he attacked Lisa Lisa but was easily killed. His death was the perfect distraction for Kars to land a surprise attack and stab her in the back. 'Bloodsucking Zombie' Manga Debut: Chapter 108, The Tragedy of George Joestar Anime Debut: Episode 24, The Link to JoJo '' This bloodsucking zombie was one of the many who served Dio Brando. He survived the final battle at the end of Part I, escaped from the ripple users and hid away for decades. He was cunning and intelligent, taking great care of not leaving signs behind him by eating humans up to their last bones and hair. As multiplying may have given away him away, he made sure not to turn anyone else into a zombie. He eventually managed to hold a post as major squad leader in the British Air Force, but never showed himself during daylight. He used a wheel chair as pretext, claiming to have been wounded during the war. George Joestar II, knowing about the story of Dio and zombies, understood that the major was a zombie and tried to gather evidence against him, but was discovered by the zombie before he could contact Straizo and was killed. Lisa Lisa, discovering the truth behind his death, killed the major with the ripple. She was spotted by an officer and became wanted for a serious crime against the homeland. As no one else knew about the zombies, they had just assumed she killed a major of the Air British force. Part III: Stardust Crusaders 'Police Officers #2' '''Manga Debut': Chapter 114, A Man Possessed These two police officers arrested Jotaro Kujo for brutally beating four thugs, including a boxing champion and ones weilding nunchakus and knifes. They called his mother Holy Kujo to get Jotaro out of his cell, as he refused to leave it. To prove that he was possessed by a evil spirit , Jotaro made many objects appear in his cell and grabbed the gun of one of the officers. He then shot himself in the head, but the bullet stopped in mid-air thanks to his stand, Star Platinum. They then witness Jotaro and Avdol fight, but couldn't see their stands. One of them feared he would be fired if someone found out a possesed man was in his jail, as well as Joseph's safety, warning him that he wouldn't be responsible if something happened to Joseph if he wanted to get closer to Jotaro. 'Female Doctor' Manga Debut: Chapter 118, The Terrible Invader The nurse at Jotaro Kujo's school. She's used to attending to people who had fought with him in the past, so when Jotaro entered her office injured she had asked if he had gotten into another fight. She then realizes that Jotaro has never been injured in a fight before, and decides to believe him when he says he fell off some stairs. She then tries to take the temperature from two other students to prove they were faking their fever to skip class, but picked up a pen instead of a thermomether. She mistakenly claimed that the pen was a thermomether and stabbed one of the students in the eye, and it was then revealed that the doctor was possessed by Kakyoin's stand, Hierophant Green. Jotaro, unable to attack the stand withouth damaging her, forcefully kissed her and made Star Platinum bite Hierophant Green, pulling the stand out of her through her mouth. Her internal organs were damaged when Hierophant Green was forcefully removed, causing Jotaro to become angry and defeat Kakyoin shortly after. Even though she was injured, she would be fine with some medical attention. She's a boss in the game, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES). 'Manga Artist' Manga Debut: Chapter 189, "Khnum" Oingo and "Thoth" Boingo (1) This friendly manga artist traveled around the world in search of unique manga works. He approached Boingo and asked him about his "comic" Thoth, impressed that such a thing existed in Egypt. Boingo let him see it, and as the artist reads it he becomes slightly disturbed at the content, but intrigued at the same time. Oingo approached them and said it was not for sale, and scared the manga artist after he insisted in buying it. Later the manga artist took a bus that was hit by a truck and thrown on its side. He was thrown out of the bus in the direction of a utility pole, where he died when his neck got impaled on it. Oingo and Boingo, seeing Thoth's prediction of the mangaka's bloody death, decided to take the next bus. 'Chaka's Father' Manga Debut: Chapter 193, Anubis (1) He, along with two friends and his son Chaka, found the Anubis sword and thought it was valuable enough to sell for a profit. He then tried to unsheath the sword, but the stand didn't want to control him, so he was unable to pick the sword. Instead, the stand possessed Chaka and made him kill everyone on sight. Chaka's father was accidentally killed by his own son while standing behind him, as Anubis was just starting to control the young farmer. Chaka stabbed him in the head with the sword and then killed both of his friends. 'Old Lady' Manga Debut: Chapter 200, "Bast" Mariah (2) After Joseph is affected by Bast, he comes across an old lady who considers herself young, despite not being able to even stand without the aid of a umbrella. The buttons of her clothes lift up due to the magnetism of Bast, which made her assume Joseph was in love with her and demonstrated it by lifting her skit. She didn't mind the supposed aggressive personality, stating she actually liked men like that. In fear, Joseph ran away from her to pursue Mariah. When chasing Mariah, Mohammed Avdol confused her legs with that of the old lady in the bathroom. Once again she thought Joseph was stalking her and started to follow him. Later she witnesses Joseph and Avdol's attempt to separate from an embarrassing position and thought Joseph was just a pervert playing with her heart. She then started to beat the two until they ran away once again from her. 'Older Sister' Manga Debut: Chapter 206, "Sethan" Alessi (2) A young and kind woman who saw a de-aged Jean Pierre Polnareff injured from his fight against Alessi. Worried about the kid, she took him to her home to help him recover from his injuries even though Polnareff wanted to defeat Alessi before losing his memory. She took Polnareff to a bath, which made him feel really lucky, despite not being at the age to understand such desires. She was turned into a fetus by Sethan, forcing Polnareff to beat Alessi before she died. He managed to beat him in time, but lost one of his earing in her house in the process. After turning back to normal, she went to search for the kid and saw Polnareff, now a adult. She asked him if he saw the boy, but he denied it. For once, he was not just a womanizer, but really cared for her. He then turned away and asked Jotaro to not tell anyone about his actions. The woman felt that this man could have been the kid, as they had the same earing. She's called "Onee-san" in the original japanese, which translates roughly as older sister. In Japan, this term is used as a way to refer to someone who someone has a close affection to similar to an actual older sister, like her relationship with Polnareff. 'Punks' Manga Debut: Chapter 217, Hol Horse and Boingo (1) these two punks disputed a taxi with Hol Horse, pushing him out of the way to pick it first. When asked what he would do about it, Hol Horse immediatelly shoot one of them in the head with Emperor and took the taxi first, while they were wondering what happened (as ordinary people can't see stands). 'Beggar' Manga Debut: Chapter 222, The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell (1) This beggar initially approached a dirty Polnareff as a way to tell him to get out of "his turf", as he assumed Polnareff himself was a beggar. As Avdol told Polnareff latter, in Cairo there are bands of beggars, each with their own territories and salaries. After seeing Polnareff was given money for being a "foreign beggar", this man wondered if he could earn more if he himself acted like a foreigner, even though this hurt his pride. As he already knew Avdol, he was asked to look for Dio's mansion because he had good sources. The man immediatelly revealed himself to be quite wealthy, as he had a car and a business suit. He eventually found Dio's mansion, but was killed by Pet Shop before he could tell Avdol its location. 'Boy' Manga Debut: Chapter 223, The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell (2) This boy was the master of Chibi and Buchi, two big and violent dogs. As a dog lover, he was really worried when his dogs disappeared. He eventually found his dogs dead remains being eaten by Pet Shop and was attacked by the bird. Iggy, who initially didn't want to engage in battle, decided to save him from Pet Shop and killed the bird, but was heavily injured in the fight. In return, the kid helped Iggy heal his injuries from the fight. Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable 'Delinquents' Manga Debut: Chapter 266, Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) These four delinquents were seniors at Josuke Higashikata's school known for walking around Morioh bullying freshmen. They demanded that Koichi Hirose and Josuke greet them as part of the "the rules of school" or they would end up in the hospital just like three guys who previously refused to do it. After Josuke ignored them while taking care of a turtle the delinquents sported brutality, throwing the turtle away. Josuke was trying to not attract attention and even apologized, but decided to retaliate after one of them mocked his hair. He immediatelly used Crazy Diamond to punch one of them in the face, "fixing" his nose in a different shape. These delinquents are generic enemies in the game, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES). 'Robber' Manga Debut: Chapter 268, Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (3) This man is introduced as a simple robber. He's shown stealing a store and making a woman his hostage. He, however, made the mistake of insulting Josuke's hair, and so he punched the woman with Crazy Diamond opening a hole on her and the robber at the same time. He then healed both immediatelly, which gave him time to save the woman and fuse the robber's knife with his belly. It was then revealed that the robber was being controlled by the stand Aqua Necklace, who swore revenge. The robber was then arrested, but its unknown if he was a criminal before being controlled, as Aqua Necklace said he commited many crimes controling his body. 'Bikers' Manga Debut: Chapter 292, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (4) Toshikazu Hazamada, with his hand soaked in his own blood, wiped it on one of their bikes. The bike's owner mocked Toshikazu for this, even though the other one told him to not get into a fight because the student might not have done it on purpose. Toshikazu heard them talking and attacked the two with the help of Surface, even threatening to cut open the mouth of the one who mocked him. They were helped by Josuke, who healed them with Crazy Diamond and instructed them about Toshikazu's location. Later, when Surface was controlling Josuke to attack Jotaro, they found Toshikazu and beat him up, leaving him at the same hospital Tamami Kobayashi was taken to after being attacked by Toshikazu. 'Class Representative' Manga Debut: Chapter 295, Yukako Yamagishi is in Love (2) This girl was one of the class representatives in Koichi's school. When introcued, she was helping people who were in charge of cleaning the classroom. When Koichi was being stalked by Yukako she saw the representative helping him, and so assumed she was trying to steal Koichi from her. Furious, Yukako saw her as a rival and confronted the girl, telling her to not approach Koichi again. Angry, the representative said she would tell everyone about how Yukako liked him to teach her a lesson, and so was attacked by the stand Love Deluxe. Yukako fixed one long string of hair in her scalp and lit the other end of it on fire. Almost burning to death, the girl tried to find water, but was blinded by more strands of Love Deluxe and even had her tongue strangled, so she couldn't ask for help. Okuyasu arrived in time to save from her being burned alive by erasing the hair that was on fire with The Hand, but with the consequence of leaving her almost bald. Josuke then told him he wasn't able to repair things erased by The Hand, but Okuyasu said she shouldn't complain, as he'' just saved her life.'' 'Josuke's Savior' Manga Debut: Chapter 324, Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House! (7) When Josuke was a kid, he at some point came down with a strong fever. His mother tried to drive him to the hospital but the car's tires lodged themselves in the snow during a blizzard. Suddenly, a guy wearing a school uniform helped him and his mom by placing his jacket under the car's wheel and pushing it over the snow. The student then took his jacket and walked away never to be seen again. Josuke took a glance at him and saw only his hair, and since then has replicated his hairstyle as homage. Part VII: Steel Ball Run 'Winter Catfish Guy' Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 71, Ticket To Ride (1) Him, along with another man, were issued to keep watch over Lucy Steel after she had merged the skull of the Corpse Parts into her womb. Lucy overhears them discussing her condition and when they notice her conscious, they try to hold her down and inject a drug to put her back to sleep. She makes a run for it, and throughout several pages, one of the men is constantly shouting out lines referring to making her docile like a winter catfish. (A total of 5 times) The catfish guy is constantly getting injured on his left eye, due to Lucy's stand ability and eventually a guard walks in with a shotgun and accidentally gets stabbed by the injection needle. He ends up pulling the trigger, and the catfish guy is shot straight in the left eye and killed. The other guy tries to catch Lucy, but eventually falls and impales his eye on the door handle. Part VIII: JoJolion 'Police Officer' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 2, Soft & Wet (1) She is the security officer in the Morioh Hospital that Josuke was held in after his initial meeting with Yasuho & Joushuu. As Josuke plots on how to leave with her not knowing, Yasuho tells him that she can take a picture of his hat & leave by herself. Josuke refuses & uses Soft & Wet's "plunder'' ability on her. The bubble drained away the officer's water, leaving her very dehydrated. She suddenly feels parched enough to take a drink of water from the water fountain across the hallway, Which gives Josuke & Yasuho the perfect oppritunity to leave the hospital. 'Kidnapped Girl ' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 3, Soft & Wet (2) She is a scared, abused girl from Tokyo who says that she is controlled by many people in her life. With how she looks & is held captive, she could by the SBR counterpart of the Runaway Girl.This girl was kidnapped by Sasame Ojirou after his unfortunate encounter with Yoshikage Kira who tricked him to eat his fingers. Sasame tortured her by several means, including using his stand Fun, Fun, Fun. When she was introduced in Kira's apartment, Josuke saw her inside the bathtub, naked. Josuke tries to approach her but is hit with Ojirou's stand on his left hand & foot. She tells him to avoid hurting his remaining limbs or he will be at Sasame's mercy. However Sasame tries to drowns her in the tub, since she is completely in his control, but Josuke saves her. After that she grabs a razor & tries to cut her tongue, so Josuke would stop her, but Josuke hurts his hand & is 3/4's in Ojirou's control. After He finally leaves the bathroom into the main apartment & is bitten by a snake, the girl calls Sasame to tell him of Josuke's whereabouts since he is unaware due Soft & Wet. After Josuke actually meets Sasame & beats him until he tells Josuke what he knows, She leaves the apartment, still naked & lost. She is last seen in a trash can that was tipped over by some kids riding by. When it was tipped over she tries to walk over to her home, but to no avail. One Shots Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci 'Interpreter' The interpreter is a beautiful woman hired by Rohan Kishibe in his trip to Italy to visit a Gucci factory and fix the Gucci Bag Stand. Even though he counted on her, she would spend most of the time changing clothes at the boutique and claiming that Rohan was rude, his impoliteness not shared by her. Rohan often scolded her because of that, saying that there wouldn't be any problem if she just did her job. After fixing the Gucci Bag Stand, she made Rohan get drunk and stole his money and passport. 'Leather Goods Artisan' He is one of the leather goods artisan of the Gucci brand and also one of Gucci's "skilled workers". He holds great respect for Frida Giannini and Gucci' traditions. He informs Rohan and his interpreter about Frida and the Gucci Bag Stand, warning Rohan about how he doesn't seem to know the bag's true purpose. The mangaka, however, doesn't seem to care about all his "maniacal information" and just wants the bag to be "fixed". Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 16: At a Confessional 'Man at the Confessional' A man who committed a mortal sin. He was a common worker who carried bags of corn during hours. One day one Asian man begs him for food, not having eaten for five straight days. The man became angry at the beggar, and made him carry the corn bags in exchange of his food. The beggar is unable to withstand the heavy bags and is crushed by them. His spirit then swears revenge on the man at his happiest moment. Since then the man had luck in his life: He receives money from relatives and has a great idea to process corn into corn flakes and popcorn. The idea becomes a big hit and he gets rich, master of a mansion with several servants and married with a model. They eventually have a daughter. The man, however, still feared the beggar's curse. He had found a servant willing to do anything for him and both made plastic surgery to change their faces. The man then took the appearance of the servant, while the servant had the man's appearance. Suddenly, the spirit of the beggar possesses the man's daughter and reveals that he has assisted the man's prosperity from behind the scenes so that he can fulfill his vow of taking the man's life at his happiest moment. The man rushes to interfere, but is knocked out by the spirit. The servant is then victim of the spirit, who is fooled by the man's plan of changing faces with the servant. The man goes to a confession booth to confess his sins, as he was responsible for the deaths of two people. He confesses to Rohan Kishibe, who mistakenly entered the priest side to research the church. As the man exits the booth, it is revealed that the spirits of the beggar and the beheaded servant both vow to watch him around the clock to make sure that he does not do anything suspicious again. Rohan watches on with curiosity, deciding to interview him later if given the chance. 'Servant' This servant was loyal to a rich man with great prosperity. he was willing to do anything for him, and used plastic surgery to alter both his and his master's appearances by his request. This was actually a plan made by his master to fool the spirit of a beggar he was cursed by. The spirit attacks the servant thinking he's he master, but gives him the chance to be spared if he manages to throw a piece of popcorn in the air above the altitude of a nearby lamppost and catch it in his mouth, each time at the clap of his hands, three times in a row. If the man succeeds, the beggar will acknowledge that his death was due to destiny and will leave the man forever, but if the man fails, the beggar will cut off his head without fail. The servant manages to do it the first two times, but fails at the last one and has his head cut off without warning. The servant's spirit, also holding a grudge for his master, teams up with the beggar's spirit to watch the master to make sure that he does not do anything suspicious again. 'Asian Man' This Asiatic beggar asked for food to a man, as he hadn't eaten for five days. The man, feeling disgusted that the beggar did no work to get his food, forces him to work by carrying the bags of corn to the storage. The beggar starts by carrying a small bag of corn, but is forced to carry a larger bag instead. While the man rests and drinks coffee, the beggar tries to move the large bag to the storage, but the bag proves to be too large and too heavy for him to carry and as a result he falls and is crushed by the bag. The man falls asleep and dreams that the beggar has appeared underneath his table, threatening to take revenge on him at his happiest moment. Not long after, authorities arrive and find that the beggar carrying the bag has died. He has since then assisted the man's prosperity from behind the scenes so that he could fulfill his vow of taking the man's life at his happiest moment. Years later the spirit of the beggar possesses the man's daughter. The beggar challenges the man to throw a piece of popcorn in the air above the altitude of a nearby lamppost and catch it in his mouth, each time at the clap of his hands, three times in a row. If the man succeeds, the beggar will acknowledge that his death was due to destiny and will leave the man forever, but if the man fails, the beggar will cut off his head without fail. The man fails and, without a second to spare, the beggar cuts off his head. He only learned later that he actually killed a servant who was willing to do anything for his master, and used plastic surgery to alter both his and the master's appearances, thereby fooling the beggar into dogging the servant instead. The spirits of the beggar and the beheaded servant then both vow to watch him around the clock to make sure that he does not do anything suspicious again. Rohan at the Louvre 'Firefighters' These two firefighters accompanied Rohan, Gaucher and Noguchi to the abandoned warehouse Z-13 to find the painting "Under the Moon", art of the painter Nizaemon Yamamura, in case the group got lost or something happened. When they found the painting, one of the firefighters had his skull pierced after moving closer to it. His body was sucked into the darkness in the ceiling. The remaining firefighter, once a war veteran, witnessed Gaucher die and recognized one of their attackers as someone who died in the battlefield. He asked himself how that was possible and begged for him to get away. Numerous gunshot wounds appeared on his body and he too was sucked into the darkness. Their bodies were never found and both were considered missing. Dead Man's Questions 'Wanted Man' This man was a child murderer and master of disguises, having been wanted for 15 years. He was a paranoiac, startled by the most minimal sound and constantly told himself to not worry because nobody was able to catch up with him. He eventually started to live with Yamaoka, a woman who apparently knew his past or was deceived by him. Yoshikage Kira was assigned to kill him, but had a time limit to do so, because this man's crime expired at midnight. Kira invaded his house and confronted the dog Rocky while picking up a knife. Kira made a pigeon out of the newspaper with his picture to startle the man, who shouted out of his window "pigeons or police or whatever! Try to get me if you can!". Now that Kira had his permission, he entered his room and stabbed the man on his back. Kira left the man bleeding on the floor and called the woman living with him, telling her to call the police. 'Monk' This woman could see Kira as a ghost, probably because she may have a high level of spiritual excellence some Monks are known for (attained through concentration and meditation). She gave Kira targets for him to kill, determining if he needed to adopt a specific method or if there was a time limit. Kira thought she wanted to be some sort of saint, but didn't really care for her methods, as he only did those dirty works for money. He then warned her that, if he ended up killing someone else instead of the target by mistake, it would be her fault. When she questioned why he didn't move to the netherworld and if he had some sort of goal, Kira asked her how she could be so sure about its existence, as she was still alive. She gave Kira the job to kill a wanted man and, after that, go to a "mansion ghost". That mansion was once the house of a old army officer 50 years ago, but, towards the end of the Pacific War, City S was under heavy air raid by American military. The officer's house was targeted and blown to pieces, but luckily nobody died there, the officer himself lived 50 years after the war, and died at the age of 82 from old age. For some unknown reason, the house itself became a spirit and is still standing. 56 people committed suicide or died strange deaths in the house's area, so the monk sends Kira to find the reason for this and take care of it. In the mansion, Kira is attacked by Cleansers, who takes his arm and almost erases him from existence. Kira leaves the mansion to investigate the information the monk gave him, believing she sent him there to help Kira go to the netherworld by having him "cleansed". He then swears that, if any information she gave him about the mansion was not true, he would personally make her find out if the nether-realm exists. He then wonders if her arm would fit in place of his lost one. Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Part I Characters Category:Part III Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Part IV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters from Steel Ball Run Category:Part VII Characters